Lobo
|hobby = Smoking his cuban cigar. Being "awesome". |goals = Keep collecting money from contracts (ongoing). |crimes = |type of villain = Comical Mercenary}} Lobo is an anti-hero/anti-villain from DC Comics. He has clashed with superheroes such as Superman but has also occasionally allied with them. He is a bounty hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies (being a parody of violent antiheroes found in fiction). Lobo has the appearance of a musclebound albino male with a biker outfit and great strength as well as virtually immortality - he also has access to advanced weaponry and a hover-bike, later appeared as a reluctant ally of sorts to the Man Of Steel when the two became prisoners of an alien being. Lobo is famous for being the Czarian who killed all the other Czarnians as the result of a high school science project. He basically "fragged" his own planet. Biography DC Animated Universe Lobo was notable as an antagonist in Superman: The Animated Series. Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself an 'A'), leaving him as the last Czarnian. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary throughout the galaxy, taking on any quarry so long as he gets paid. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Because of this, he's made a lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, allies. Not long after Superman made himself known on Earth, Lobo was hired to bring in the universe's last Kryptonian so that the intergalactic Preserver could keep him in safety. Although Lobo was eventually defeated on Earth, Superman pursued the mercenary into space and fell into a trap. Before Lobo could collect, however, he was himself captured by the Preserver by virtue. But Preserver didn't want that Lobo would start to rebel, so he made for him the cell, which is related to his theme, including Alien Robot Girls, who were working as girlfriends. Anyway, Lobo didn't like it and he tried to escape. And when Superman escaped, he was asking Superman to free him. But Superman declined to do that, because Lobo is offender. Then Lobo told him that if Superman will not free him, he will destroy the Earth (and then come after Superman as revenge) once he escapes on his own. Fearing Lobo would be able to break out of his cage one day, Superman felt compelled to free him because he refused to let Lobo destroy the Earth. Together, he and Superman broke free while also dealing with some old enemies who had a vendetta against him. In the end, Superman took the animals off the ship to his new Fortress of Solitude, while Lobo was able to claim a bounty from Emperor Spooj. Later on, he crashed in on Queen Maxima, who had been previously trying to make Superman her husband. The presence of Lobo seemed to arouse her interest, although nothing apparently ever came of it. He later appeared in Justice League series. When Superman was disintegrated and 'killed' by Toyman (his matter was actually sent to the future), Lobo gate crashed into the Watchtower and declared himself the new replacement League member. This action was hotly refuted by the other Leaguers and a fight ensued. After being subdued by the other superheroes, Lobo relented and said he'd join the league, as long as he was in charge. Before things could heat up again, the Leaguers received a report of increased violence in Metropolis due to Superman's absence. The Leaguers decided to let Lobo come along, due to the number of thugs running around coupled by the fact that they did not want to leave him alone in the Watchtower while they dealt with the crisis. During the ensuing battle, Lobo reveled in rampant destruction and defeated Kalibak by piling cars on him until he said 'uncle'. The other Leaguers disapproved and forced him to relent. Once Superman showed up, Lobo was fired despite his enthusiasm that "the whole team was together again, all eight of us". Lobo angrily told them to never bother asking for his help, because he wouldn't give it, and rode away. ''Lobo Webseries'' In the 2000 short-lived R-rated web series, Lobo is actually considered the main protagonist as he faces criminals. Compared to his appearance in the DCAU, he is uncensored and very raunchy. The humor has deep similarities to South Park and the Deadpool film. Lobo Is A Four Letter Word At Dooley-7, Lobo made a bet with an escaped con named Sunny Jim to see who can f-ck a human waitress named Darlene first. When Pigs Fly Later, Lobo arrived at Fat Whutzat's music/repair shop and noticed that his bike was taken because Lobo didn't pay his bills. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Lobo appears as one of the playable DLC characters in the video game; Injustice: Gods Among Us. Originally he appeared in Doomsday's ending, but Lobo eventually became the first DLC character. Powers and Abilities He has vast physical strength on par with Superman and Etrigan the Demon. Lobo also has limitless stamina and near-invulnerability as well as advanced regenerative abilities, which makes him nearly immortal. He usually gets around with his vehicle and is an expert in tracking his target. He uses a chain with a gutting hook as his main weapon. Quotes Lobo Webseries Part 1 }} Part 2 }} Part 3 }} Trivia *He was created by Keith Giffen and the late Roger Slifer. *Lobo once fought Ghost Rider in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and lost. Navigation pl:Lobo (DC) Category:Mercenaries Category:Aliens Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:On & Off Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nameless Category:Pimps Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Relief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Self-Aware Category:Lobo Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Assassins Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Vigilante Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Addicts Category:Social Darwinists